August 23, 2018 Hotfix
__NOEDITSECTION__ All PC servers will be taken offline for an update at 6 AM PT on Thursday, August 23rd, 2018. Downtime is expected to last up to 2 hours. Meta *Aerial Anomalies continent event now spawns the intended number of anomalies at a time. Which is one. One anomaly. **Update: Anomalies are going to be disabled in this hotfix until we shore up some remaining issues. *Added workaround for bugged 0:00:00 alert timer (should now clear if you re-open your map.) *Speculative fix for ASP discount not working on Live after an Aerial Anomaly continent event. Squad *We've embraced beacon access for all players as a feature. In the next update we'd like to have Fireteam locking which will make controlling this feature a bit more intuitive. *Squad and Platoon Leaders now always have access to Leaders chat (and Leaders voice) by default. In the future we'd like to add the ability to leave chat channels. *Squad mini-map facing direction indicators no longer use the large arrow, but has been replaced with a directional pip for less screen clutter. *Squad, Platoon, and Fireteam waypoints can now be deleted by the waypoint owners, and the "delete all waypoints" command now works. *Squad and Platoon waypoints have received an updated visual style which improves upon the design in the last update. *Platoon leaders can once again promote themselves to Squad Leader. *Updated the visual beams on the Fireteam waypoints to be thinner. *Squad pane should now properly filter Mentor squads. *Mentor squad is no longer enabled by default. *Added FIRETEAM chat string. */sitrep now only requires a minimum squad of two to use the command. Implants *Breaking down implants no longer allows you to go above the ISO-4 limit of 100,000. *Increased the DBC cost of the ISO-4 Recycler to 249. *Ransack now states the correct range at rank 5. *Heavyweight now uses the correct description everywhere. *Experimental Stims will no longer be broken down without owning a duplicate. *Updated Jockey's description. *Survivalist **Now triggers when health is reduced below 40% health of your maximum, instead of below 250 health flat. **Now has a 12 second cooldown between usage. **Sprint increase duration from 3/4.5/6/8/8 seconds to 3/3.5/4.5/6/6 seconds. **Added visual FX trail when sprint speed is increased. Infantry *Adrenaline Shield restores energy on kills once again. *PS1-AV Suppressor now uses the correct 360 velocity the MKV Suppressed does. *Fixed an issue that could cause Motion Spotters and Recon Detect Devices to act erratically. Vehicles *Valkyrie's Wyvern received the wrong damage adjustment last update. It should now deal 200@50m - 143@150m. *Fixed some issues with Lockon Jamming Field FX. *Toned down the Sunderer's Deployment Shield visual FX. *Anchored Mode should no longer appear in the Utility Slot as an option. Construction *Solid Wall should now render beyond 150 meters. *Solid Wall should now share space with the Rampart Wall as intended, and allow for placement of more than one of them at a time. *Welding Device should now deconstruct construction objects again. *Model for The Flail is now updated to look unique from the Glaive IPC. Cosmetics *Female Bastion TR Heavy Assault armor can now be equipped without breaking the character. *Barrens Camo now has an icon. Known Issues *Squad Leaders within a platoon can seemingly adjust Beacon access of other squads. This is only a visual bug, however. *Players who unlocked Experimental Stims before the update and still have access to it will see their implant as "locked" in the loadout screen, but will still be able to equip it. Category:Hotfixes